Showtime Killer
The Showtime Killer is a frequently mentioned, yet mostly unseen antagonist in the Slender / ARG Series CaughtNotSleeping. Introduction Very little is known about the Showtime Killer at this point in time, but it has been shown that the Showtime Killer has some involvement in the story. Showtime killer was first introduced through the Radio Report that played during 1472 Lansing Place: Four. According the Radio report Showtime Killer is an ambiguous serial killer who has accumulated over 17 known victims on the West Coast of the United States alone, (an notably high number). Showtime Killer has also been noted for leaving a distinctive "The Show Must Go On" message at the site of each of their killings. Showtime was also referenced in the RoivasSevil's Package for Laparus. Laparus, YouTube User Chewiev2 received a package from RoivasSevil warning him against the Showtime Killer and urging him to protect fellow Butterfly Glaucopsyche. He has since shown up in the Butterfly Tinychat and shown off their knowledge of the butterflies private lives. Who is the Showtime Killer? There are many different theories as to who the Showtime Killer is. Though once theorized that Showtime could be an alter-ego of Caught via the three Puppet Caughts, this has been disproven by RoivasSevil who insists not only that the puppet-Caughts are something ethereal, but also that the Showtime Killer is entirely human. The only known facts about the Showtime Killer is the prolific nature of their killings and their knowledge of the Butterflies. The Showtime Killer may be the one RoivasSevil refers to as the "One Who Cannot See". The Showtime Killer is not known to 1AmTheHelp3r but RoivasSevil seems to have some knowledge, as RoivasSevil has repeatedly warned the butterfly community regarding the Killer. The Killer seems to be focused on Butterfly Glaucopsyche given the contents of Chewiev2's Box as well as several other Butterflies during individual chat visits. Representations of the Showtime Killer As of yet the Showtime Killer has made no known physical appearance outside of the video Rule 7. However they can be recognized by their connection to the phrase "It's Show Time" or "The Show Must Go On". They have also frequently made use of the emoticon ">=D" in the butterfly Tinychat. Interaction with the Players The Showtime Killer has very occasionally made appearances in the CaughtNotSleeping tinychat usually preceded by a number of unnamed guests. They're visits are usually one sided and not conversive, like RoivasSevil or 1AmTheHelp3r visits tend to be. The Showtime Killer usually appears just to show off their knowledge of the viewer's personal lives and make threats against them. He has also made several appearances outside of the Tinychat, once during a livestreamed movie event attended by several viewers of CaughtNotSleeping; in a private Boardgame Online session, and in a drawing livestream hosted by the butterfly Urbanus February 26, 2012 - The Showtime Killer taunts the Butterflies with personal and threatening poems. April 22, 2012 - When asked, Roivas Sevil says the Caught-puppets are not the Showtime Killer September 5, 2012 - Showtime joins the butterflies in a game of Boardgame Online, is a big fat cheater January 28, 2013 - The Showtime Killer interrupts Urbanus' livestream to show off his knowledge of her home March 1, 2014 - Rule 7 is posted to the Caughtnotsleeping youtube channel and features a scene of the Showtime Killer torturing the butterflies Selene and Urbanus. Showtime is presumably scared off by the slender man and so Selene and Urbanus escape with their lives. Early March, 2014 - Urbanus and Selene are discovered far, far away from where they were abducted by Showtime May 23, 2014 - Suspicion is posted to the Caughtnotsleeping youtube channel and details Natalie following Caught (unbeknownst to him) while he follows leads in his own Showtime investigation Gallery Music Box.PNG|Showtime Killer leaves a present for Urbanus >=D. Suspicion 1.PNG|In the Caughtnotsleeping video Suspicion, Natalie discovers Caught's collection of Showtime evidence. Suspicion 2.PNG|Various pieces of Caught's personal Showtime investigation. Suspicion 3.PNG Suspicion 4.PNG|Upper right: parts of a symbol associated with 1amthehelp3r? Suspicion 5.PNG Suspicion 6.PNG Suspicion 7.PNG Suspicion 8.PNG Suspicion 9.PNG Suspicion 10.PNG Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Unseen Category:Horror Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Nameless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic